The Red Wolf and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts and another year of wondering how stupid wizards can be. At least she has a few packmates with her this time around. Even so, it will be a year of discovery. Between immersing herself in cultures disregarded by the wizarding community and helping her new professor deal with his lycanthropy how will Heather have time to deal with the serial killer after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! First chapter in book 3. Sorry it's not very long. Review and let me know what you think. Tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen or whatever. I love you guys and thank you for having patience.**

"Ah!" Big blue eyes stared up at Heather as the small pup in human form gently pressed her stubby fingers into Heather's mouth. Smiling indulgently, she gently took the baby's hand and removed it from her mouth.

"Yes, December." She said. "My fangs are very sharp."

"You have a leaf in your hair." Tsume said, walking up to her in the river and plucking the bit of green foliage that had somehow remained in her soaking wet hair.

"Thanks." Heather said before she went back to washing the little pup.

The entire pack had gone to the largest river in the territory, the crystal river, to bathe. While they usually bathed on their own, they decided to all go together when Hige and Blue were going to go and bathe their pups. The water was pleasantly warm that summer afternoon. Their clothes were on the shore, Reika sitting on top, sunning herself while the wolves tended to themselves and each other. The sunlight shine through the green leaves and made the water of the river sparkle. The fish had been scared away due to the splashing but it wasn't of any consequence. Prey was pleantiful in the summer.

Heather couldn't help but wonder if any other humans bathed communally like wolves did. Shyness of the naked body was a human trait, one that Heather honestly found bizarre. Did humans find procreation embarrassing and that was why they hid their sexual organs? It couldn't be, humans bread like rabbits.

"And drop like flies." Kiba said, making Heather realize that she had spoken out loud.

"I never would have pegged humans as shy." Toboe said as he washed Tsume's back. The Beta of the pack chuckled.

"Especially at the rate they breed."

"I can't help but wonder." Heather said as she gently bounced December up and down, the young one's feet splashing the water, causing her to giggle. "Would I have single pups like human's do or would I have a litter?"

"Sometimes humans have litters." Blue said as she bathed her other pup, May.

"Didn't your red furred friend's mother have a litter, once?" Memphis asked as he sat behind Heather and began to comb through her hair with his claws.

"Yes, but apparently that's rare for humans." Heather said, handing December off to Hige. She didn't know why but out of all of the newborn pups, she liked December the best. Maybe it was because, like Heather, December was the runt of the litter.

"Maybe it just depends on if you'll take a human or a wolf as your mate." Memphis said.

Heather's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that her packmates thought she'd take a human as her mate. She had been raised as a wolf but she had to admit, there were many things in the human world that intrigued her such as the various competitions she heard of in the muggle world and the different dances and music. Of course she had made friends with other humans but connecting with the human world itself was something entirely different. As if sensing her distress, Blue changed the topic.

"You're too young to be thinking about pups." She drew May closer to her, kissing the pup's head of sandy brown hair. "I've heard some troubling news. When I was hunting by the border, I over heard some humans that were hiking, talking about how some Eurasian lynxes had escaped from a human zoo."

Eurasian lynxes had gone extinct in England, but they would be able to survive as it had once been their natural habitat.

"Did they say where specifically?" Kiba asked.

"Some area called Wiltshire." Blue said with a shrug.

"We should prepare for an attack." Kiba said with a frown, clearly already thinking about plans for any possible issues.

"Speaking of preparing for an attack, who's going with Heather to Hogwarts this year?" Hige asked.

"I'm going." Tsume said gruffly as Toboe finished washing his back. He then took up position behind the younger wolf and proceeded to do the same.

"Aw..." Heather cooed as Kingu sat in front of her for her to wash him. "You care enough to actually put yourself in the same space as Thinbloods? I knew you loved me." Tsume rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

"I'm going too." Blaze said, floating on her back. "I'm curious to see if I can make magical remedies even though I don't have any magic. Severus says it's possible."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "A little familiar, aren't we?"

"We talked while you were at school." When the medicine wolf saw Heather's smirk she splashed her, getting Memphis and Kingu wet as well. "No." She then turned to Mary and began washing her hair. "Mary will take over as medicine wolf while I'm away. She taught me everything I know anyway."

"And I'm going too." Memphis said, moving Heather's hair out of the way to wash her back. "That's everyone then."

"And if I still almost die?" Heather asked.

"Then the whole pack is going with you for fourth year." Kiba said before diving underneath the surface of the water.

While the majority of the pack had been silent for the entire conversation, they did nod in affirmation to Kiba's statement. When they were all done they stepped out of the river and shook themselves dry. Reika hissed in irritation that she got wet but was placated when one of the wolves later offered her a mouse as an apology.

When they got back to the mansion, they saw Dobby dusting the stair railing. Due to the fact that the pack caught their own food, there was no need for Dobby to cook or wash dishes. His main jobs were sweeping, dusting and laundry. For the most part he stayed out of everyone's way, especially Tsume. To be perfectly honest, Heather was surprised that he hadn't eaten the elf yet.

Dobby mostly stuck to Heather or 'Mistress Potter' as he was intent on calling her. He was very pleased to work at the mansion and serve Heather, though she mostly took care of herself. While Heather still found it a little odd to have a servant, she wouldn't deny him the joy he found in serving. Besides, he wasn't a wolf or a human, he was a House Elf. He had his own set of beliefs and philosophies. She made it clear that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to but he said he wanted to serve.

"Okay there, Dobby?" Heather asked, playing with the end of Reika's tail.

"Oh! Dobby is quite well, mistress. Thank you for asking." Dobby said, nodding his large head. "Dobby enjoys this much more than Malfoy Mannor."

The mention of the Malfoy's made Heather remember the prize she had received from her schoolmate, Draco Malfoy. The option to take him out into the Muggle world for a day. It was probably a spur of the moment decision when he chose that as her prize for saving him but she wasn't going to let him back out no matter how much he complained. Heather smiled to herself.

"Thanks for your help, Dobby." Heather said, before walking off to her room, but not before she heard Tsume mutter about 'magic human pets'.

Heather went up to her room in the tower and opened the window. A fresh summer breeze caressed her cheeks. She had been listening to Slytherin's words and always took time to experience the wind and the weather. She took in the scents that the breeze carried but focused on how it felt. What direction it came from, the temperature and how strong it was. She felt it displace a few strands of hair but didn't make a move to put them back into place.

Reika let out a sigh-like hiss. She had grown a great deal since they'd first met. Originally only a foot long, Reika now topped out at three feet. She'd told Heather that she could get as big as eighteen feet by the time she fully matured in five years. When Heather asked how long King Cobras lived, Reika had said that as a familiar, unless she was killed, Reika would only die when Heather herself died.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Heather hissed to Reika.

"I am your familiar." Reika said. "We are magically connected. If you bothered to bring me into a magic duel, you could draw upon me for more energy or more powerful spells."

"For the last time I didn't even use magic to beat Tom. The basilisk was more than happy to get rid of him once she was made aware that he was using her to harm the students instead of protecting them." Heather said, running a soothing finger down Reika's hood. "Tell you what, when I eventually have my epic showdown with Tom you'll be right there with me."

"I always knew his real name wasn't Voldemort." Reika said.

Heather laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure his mother didn't give birth and go 'I shall call him Voldemort,' pretty much guaranteeing that he'd be a villain." She breathed in when a slightly stronger gust of wind hit her. "Can't wait to learn about my air powers."

"Perhaps Ravenclaw will help tutor you as well." Reika said, shifting her coils around Heather's shoulders.

The two of them looked up to see Cheza returning from a hunt. She had three mice with her, one in each talon and one in her beak. She let the two in her talons go and Heather caught them. When the snowy owl landed, she tilted her head back and at the third mouse while Heather handed one to Reika.

"Thank you, Cheza." Heather said, petting the owl on the head. Cheza hooted before returning to her perch in Heather's room.

As the girl munched in her mouse, she started to think about where she would take Malfoy in the muggle world. Did he have any muggle clothes? Would their first trip of the day have to be a shopping trip? Heather spent the rest of her free time that day bouncing around ideas with Reika. At the end of the day she decided that she'd like to catch Malfoy off guard and cash in that prize tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have way too many ideas for my Inquisitor Heather (Dragon Age/Red Wolf crossover) and could really use multiple people to bounce ideas off of. Really I just want some feedback. I'm new to the Dragon Age fandom and have only played Inquisition. If anyone wants to talk to me about it, feel free to PM me.**

 **I pulled some stuff here from Tumblr. Frequent Tumblr users will recognize them.**

Malfoy Mannor was still rather intimidating, Heather had to admit. She stood before the manor, the midday sun beating down on her red pelt. Reika was coiled around her shoulders, gazing up at the hedges with golden eyes. Staring at the large black gate and tall hedges, Heather realized she probably should have sent an owl ahead so that she could get in. A house as old as the Malfoy's was bound to have some form of magic protection. Heather looked around the area before sniffing the air. She flinched when she detected two very worrying scents; blood and lynx. Reika tensed, having smelt it too.

Heather looked up at the hedges and growled in frustration. The wards would no doubt stretch over the house so there was no point in trying to climb. The girl then took a moment to look at the bottom of the hedges. Most magical people hated getting their hands dirty. The wards most likely didn't extend beneath the ground. Then again, that was just a theory.

Making up her mind, Heather went around the gate and to the left side of the hedges. From there she got as close to the hedges as she dared and began to dig. It was a long and tiring process. The average hedge root system was about as deep as eighteen inches. Since Heather didn't know what type of hedges the Malfoy's had, she dug two feet beneath the surface just to be sure.

Finally, Heather's head popped through to the surface at the edge of a garden. Climbing out of the hole, Heather shook her pelt in an effort to get rid of some of the dirt. Reika hissed and complained about having dirt lodged into her scales and just being very upset about being dirty. Turning back into human form to better comb the dirt out of her hair, Heather took a moment to look around the garden. It was like looking at a sea of white; roses, hydrangeas, delphiniums, foxgloves and many more that Heather couldn't name. In front of her was a small stream that led past a gazebo fitted with a little sitting area for tea.

Sniffing the air, Heather followed the scent of blood that she had detected. Trotting through the garden, the red haired girl found Lady Malfoy crouched over the body of a white peacock. Something had viciously attacked the bird. It lay in a small puddle of blood, clumps of feathers were missing and the neck lay at an odd angle.

Lady Malfoy just happened to glance up and see Heather. Eyes narrowing, she quickly pointed her wand at the young witch. Reika tensed around Heather's shoulders and flared her hood.

"How did you get past the wards? Did you do this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked coldly.

"No, I just got here. Ma-Draco promised me a day where he does whatever I want in exchange for saving him from acromantula." Heather said, slowly raising her hands in surrender as the older witch had her under wand point.

"No doubt a situation you dragged him into." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"He followed me. I never invited him." Heather said, not bothering to mention that he'd also followed her into the Chamber of Secrets though it was possible that she already knew.

"Regardless." The blonde woman said, standing tall and taking a few steps towards Heather. "This is my property and you're trespassing. I've had enough bloodshed in my home because of you, and I don't need you harming my son further."

Nodding, but feeling a little sting from her last comment, Heather met Lady Malfoy's gaze unflinchingly. "I'll endeavor to send an owl ahead next time. I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson about surpri-" Heather froze. Though her ears weren't wolf like at the moment, they twitched as she heard something brushing past leaves in the garden.

Heather turned around just in time to see a Eurasian Lynx leap out from behind a tall bush with a growl. Heather crouched on all fours and bared her teeth, glaring at the wild cat. It's summer coat was reddish brown, covered with spots and smelled faintly of blood. It got into a hunter's crouch and faced Heather.

"Well it wasn't hard to find you because of your scent." The lynx said, shocking Heather. Was it a magical lynx or had the magic around the Mannor altered the beast and given it speech? The lynx's raspy voice snapped Heather out of her thoughts.

"That is my bird you have there. Back off!" The lynx hissed, the fur along her back standing on end.

"Why would I back down to you?" Heather growled. "Wannabe lion."

"Fine." The lynx said, flexing her claws which had clumps of white feathers between them. "If you won't give me the peacock, give me the snake or the pale human behind you." The lynx said, staring hungrily at Mrs. Malfoy.

"That isn't happening either." Heather growled. Reika hissed threateningly, showing her fangs. "Clearly, human captivity has messed with your brain."

Heather quickly thought of how to fight the cat. Should she go full wolf, with a stronger bite? Would it be better to stay human, with greater flexibility? The lynx made the decision for her when it ran forward, eyes trained on the biggest prey in the area; Mrs. Malfoy. While the lady of the Mannor could no doubt defend herself, Lynxes were fast and would be a challenge for any witch or wizard to hit.

Heather launched herself at the lynx and tackled her to the ground. They rolled around, growling and biting each other as they kicked up rocks. Reika had shot out of the pile of snarling hunters in an effort to avoid being hit and proceeded to circle the two, trying to get a good shot at the lynx. Mrs. Malfoy was doing the same. A part of her wanted to just take the shot but she knew if she accidentally killed the Girl-Who-Lived there would be no weasling out of that.

After a few minutes of struggling, Heather managed to pin the lynx down. She struggled and flailed, but Heather's grip held true. With a quick hiss of a command, Reika leapt forward and sank her fangs into the lynx, injecting her with her venom. This renewed the lynx's struggle and she began to struggle more violently. With long, sharp claws, she raked her nails across the right side of Heather's face. With a cry of pain Heather let go and the lynx took the opportunity to flee.

Whimpering and with tears streaming down her face, Heather barely noticed it when Mrs. Malfoy approached her. She felt a gentle hand lift her head into Mrs. Malfoy's lap. Perhaps Heather's fight had impressed Lady Malfoy enough for her to help the girl. Reika was hissing loudly, panic clear to Heather's ears, though what the snake was saying as she coiled tightly around her arm she didn't know.

"I'll have to shave some of your hair to see the extent of your injuries." Lady Malfoy said before gently gliding her wand over the right side of Heather's head. Clumps of red hair fell to the ground as the older witch ended up shaving half of Heather's head. "Tufts!" Mrs. Malfoy called and with a crack a middle aged house elf wearing a burlap sack appeared.

"Yes mistress?" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Get me a blood replenishing potion, immediately." Lady Malfoy said calmly. The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. After the elf left, Heather heard Mrs. Malfoy mutter a spell under her breath numerous times. Though she couldn't see it, the younger witch felt her skin begin to knit back together.

"I may not be a mediwitch, but I can guarantee that you won't have any new scars from this Ms. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy said, helping Heather to her feet.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy." Heather rasped.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Narcissa." The older witch said. The house elf from before appeared with a pop and gave Mrs Malfoy a small bottle. Narcissa accepted it and gave it to Heather. "Drink it down, Potter."

"Well if I get to call you Narcissa, then you can call me Heather." The red head said before throwing the potion back. "Sorry the lynx got away."

"Nonsense." She said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm sure your snake's venom will catch up with it eventually. Come inside. It's almost time for tea and you should get cleaned up." Narcissa said.

Surprised by Narcissa's hospitality, Heather followed the older witch into the Mannor while hissing reassuringly to Reika that she was fine. It looked just like it had during the ball, minus a few festive decorations. The house elf had followed them and gestured for Heather to follow him. Heather nodded as she heard Mrs. Malfoy call for a few more house elves.

Heather was taken to a lavish bathroom to wash up. After the house elf left with her clothes so that they could be cleaned, Heather took a moment to examine her injuries in the mirror. The claw marks were still angry and red but Heather could see that Narcissa told the truth; she wouldn't be getting any scars from the marks. They started towards the back of her head, slanted towards her jaw and narrowly missed her eye. She also took a moment to look at her hair. It was messed up, knotted and covered in dirt and blood. Heather thought she looked like what everyone else expected her to look like when they heard of her background.

" _Are you sure you're alright?"_ Reika hissed.

" _I'll be fine, friend."_ Heather said, gently running a hand over Reika's scales.

" _Let's get cleaned up. I hate having dirt lodged in my scales."_ The snake hissed irritably.

Chuckling fondly, Heather turned on the water for the bath. It took a fair amount of scrubbing but eventually, the two of them were clean after their tumble in the dirt with a lynx. Reika was very happy to have her scales cleaned and with a little time and a brush, Heather found that she actually liked her new haircut. Her clothes, freshly laundered, appeared by the sink. There was a knock on the door.

"Mistress would like you to join her at the gazebo in the garden for tea." The squeaky voice of a house elf said.

That certainly wasn't what Heather was expecting.

* * *

She'd had the peacock butchered. Along with a dark oolong tea there were a few mini hors d'oeuvres that contained meat from the recently killed bird. All of the food and beverages were served with fancy China dishes with little floral motifs. At first Heather was surprised to see an absence of the Slytherin mascot, until she saw that all the handles were fashioned into snakes. As Heather approached, the few peacocks that had been strutting around quickly fled from her presence with terrified squawks.

"Perhaps they can still smell the lynx." Heather said as she sat down in front of Narcissa.

"Or they can sense a predator." Narcissa said icily, straightening her skirt.

"Possible." Heather said. She studied Narcissa's posture and did her best to mirror it. She took note of how she ate and held things before mirroring the movements. "Are there any magic traditions or queues I should be aware of for this?" Narcissa's eyes widened slightly. Heather felt ire prick at her being. "Sorry for being ignorant."

"I'm simply surprised that you thought to ask." Narcissa said. "Most people from muggle communities, animal raised or not, never bother to learn our customs." She then smirked wryly. "I'm also surprised that you trust me enough that you would eat and drink with me."

"Why bother healing me if you were just going to poison me?" Heather said, smirking as Reika hissed in amusement.

"A fair point Heather." Narcissa said, taking a sip of her tea. "This isn't part of any ceremony, nor is it formal so there is no special remarks needed."

"Well, there's a weight off my shoulders." Heather said. "Though to be fair, wizards and witches don't know anything about muggle culture, so what would they know to explain?"

"What is there to know?" Narcissa said, sniffing disdainfully.

"The most recent muggle studies text book doesn't talk about anything after Queen Victoria's reign which was a hundred years ago. Muggles have made crafts that can go faster than the speed of sound, they can communicate instantly on a global scale and they've landed on the moon. There's even a bunch of American flags up there." Heather said.

Narcissa almost spat out her tea. "American muggles own the moon?!"

"No. I looked it up and apparently there's some kind of law that the world leaders agreed on about not owning land in space." Heather said. "That's just off the top of my head and I don't know everything that humans do. You'd be better off asking a muggle born like my friend-"

"Hermione Granger." Narcissa said. When Heather looked at her the older woman smiled faintly. "Draco's told me all about you. Really, everything." Narcissa tried to appear put upon but the tiny smirk ruined it. "Please, make him stop."

"Is it significant when a human male talks to his parents about a particular female often?" Heather asked, tilting her head.

Narcissa lifted her tea cup to hide her smile. "At his age it's not too serious. A young one's passions change like the phases of the moon." They sat in silent for a few moments, Narcissa no doubt digesting the fact that muggles had landed _on_ the moon when Heather saw one of the peacocks had gotten a little braver than its companions and was napping nearby.

"I'd like to hear about my son's excursion with you into the Forbidden Forest and the Chamber of Secrets." Narcissa said suddenly, causing Heather to nearly spit out her tea.

After catching her breath, Heather looked at Narcissa slightly apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"He won't say anything even after I forbade him from leaving the mannor's grounds." Narcissa said.

Something about her gaze reminded Heather of how Blue looked at her when she used to lie about staying up too late. "Well he's not dead."

"I've noticed." Narcissa said dryly.

"For the record, he followed me on both accounts." Heather said. "He was welcome to leave at anytime." Heather glossed over the more dangerous bits involving Narcissa's son. For example, summing up the gladiator spider battle as "I fought an acromantula till the leader said we could leave." Do to her shortening everything down and not talking about Salazar's ghost, the story was over in ten minutes. Narcissa was quiet for a moment, before speaking in a very matter of fact tone.

"He is in so much trouble."

Heather almost pitied the youngest Malfoy, then she remembered something. "Please don't punish him until after I've had my fun. He still owes me a day of whatever I want."

"He didn't think that through very much, did he?" Narcissa said, taking a small bite of one of the tiny sandwiches.

"Not really, no." Heather said, sipping her tea. "I promise to return him alive." At Narcissa's reproachful look Heather shrugged. "If he runs off without me and talks down to someone twice his size I believe he should be held accountable for his own actions."

"Reasonable enough, I suppose." Narcissa said. The two ate in silence for a while Heather occasionally feeding Reika some meat when she heard a trill from one of the white peacocks.

"Do you raise the peacocks for food?" Heather asked.

"Yes, it is a tradition of the Malfoy's." Narcissa said, taking a bite of one of the mini peacock sandwiches. "Though Lucius and Draco are much more fond of them than Abraxas is." She then chuckled fondly. "Draco has expressed the desire for a peacock army."

"How young was he?" Heather asked curiously. "And who is Abraxas?"

"He said that last week." Narcissa said, chuckling. "And Abraxas is my father in-law."

"How did Mr. Malfoy react to this peacock army idea?" Heather asked, smiling a little.

"He said it was a waste of time, though really he's just upset he didn't come up with the idea first."

"I'm surprised you're telling such...comedic stories about them." Heather said carefully.

"It is my duty as a wife and mother to tell embarrassing stories about my husband and son." Narcissa said. "It's one of the best parts of such a role. Besides, someone has to keep them from getting too puffed up."

Heather giggled. "I do the same with the two leading males of my pack." Heather said, remembering how she'd tell embarrassing stories about Tsume whenever he was getting too cocky. Heather raised her tea cup. "Well then; to males, and the females who keep them grounded." Narcissa smirked and clicked her tea cup against Heather's.

"There are so many stories I could tell you." Narcissa said.

"Such as?" Heather cocked an eyebrow.

Though she was a Slytherin, Mrs. Malfoy's smile was distinctly cat-like.

The hour was filled with giggling and fond sighs from both parties. Heather talked about some of Kiba and Tsume's embarrassing mishaps; falling into a mud puddle, being attacked by squirrels and being forcefully snuggled by an infant human. Narcissa spoke of Lucius's fastidiousness with his hair, Draco's dragon costume from when he was a toddler and how Narcissa once found them both asleep in the garden surrounded by peacocks.

Soon, Heather realized she should head home. Narcissa began walking her to the gate. They continured to chat, mostly about Heather's plans for Draco. They discussed that he'd need Muggle clothes for the day and Heather said he should at least head out with a half blood who'd know how to blend in. The white peacock's of the manor followed them because the lady of the house was feeding them some seed.

Suddenly, Heather heard the distinct sound of someone flying towards them. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy riding on his broom, preforming a corkscrew movement.

"Practicing so you can finally beat me, Malfoy?" Heather called with a smirk.

He yelped and was so startled he fell from his broom. Instincts caused Heather to literally leap into action and catch Malfoy. She landed with a thud on the gravel road. Both of them were rather surprised. Draco, because Heather was basically cradling him in her arms and Heather was surprised because of how light the Slytherin was. She even shifted him around slightly, marveling at how little he weighed. Malfoy frowned.

"I eat lettuce." He said, flushing.

Heather frowned right back at him. "And I lift weights."

"What are you even doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I was gonna drag your butt to the muggle world but I ended up saving your mum from a lynx." She smiled when she saw Malfoy look at his mother, concerned. So the little blonde parasite did have a heart. "I think you owe me double now, seeing as how I saved you again."

"Mum could have saved me with a levitation charm." Malfoy said, bristling and turning red.

"And ruin this image?" Narcissa said, smirking at the two. "Perish the thought."

The image was even more comedic due to the fact that Malfoy was almost a head taller than Heather. THe Slytherin turned even more red. "Could you please put me down?"

Heather snickered with Reika but did as he said. "I'll pick you up next week. I got to get back home and I'd recommend grabbing some muggle clothes so you don't draw too much attention."

"Do stop by again, Heather. I'd love for you to join me for tea again." Narcissa said.

Surprised, Heather nodded before shifting into a wolf and running out through the gate and back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have way too many ideas for my Inquisitor Heather (Dragon Age/Red Wolf crossover) and could really use multiple people to bounce ideas off of. Really I just want some feedback. I'm new to the Dragon Age fandom and have only played Inquisition. If anyone wants to talk to me about it, feel free to PM me. Please do. I really wanna talk about it.**

Reika had not been happy about being left behind. She maintained the belief that Heather would somehow find herself in trouble that she couldn't escape without her faithful snake. But Heather had reminded that she couldn't bring a three foot cobra into London without attracting the wrong kind of attention. Reika ended up coiled in the center of Heather's bed, still hissing in irritation amongst the blue sheets as Heather got dressed. Reika wasn't the only one who was less than thrilled with the idea of Heather running around in a human city unsupervised. Kiba and Tsume were especially against it, though Tsume was a great deal louder.

"This isn't like the journey to Paradise." Heather said as she began to lace up her combat boots. They stood by the entrance of the house. While many other members were also apprehensive about Heather going into human territory they did nothing more than warn her to be careful. "There won't be any hunters in London and if I need to get out in a pinch, I'll just call Dobby." Heather knew the house elf would rush to her aid the second she called. The little creature practically worshiped her which could make her a little uncomfortable from time to time.

"It's bad enough you have to be around them for the majority of the year." Tsume said, growling. "Not to mention the sacrifice I'm making by actually following you to the nest of magic humans..."

"You volunteered." Kiba said to him before sighing. "We just worry about you. We don't exactly have good experiences with humans in the city."

"I know but it'll be fine. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll be sure to wash the city stench off before I come back." Heather said.

"Try not to come back with any new trophies." Kiba said, gesturing to the scratches from the lynx that remained on Heather's face.

"I'll try." She said before grabbing her broom, stepping outside and taking off.

The two leading males watched her fly for as long as they could but soon the trees obstructed her from view.

"She's changing." Tsume growled.

"I know." Kiba said, shifting into his wolf form. Tsume stared at him incredulously as he followed suit.

"In the beginning you refused to take human form for the sake of pride. Where has that gone?" Tsume asked.

"Heather's circumstances are different from mine." Kiba said. He then sighed. "This is something I always knew would come and I resisted it like you are, but I've decided I don't want to fight it. It's one battle I won't win."

"She's turning into a..." Tsume's fur stood on end and he bared his teeth. " _Human_."

"No." Kiba said. "She's finally connecting with her heritage."

"She'll never really be one of them." Tsume snarled.

"And she'll never really be one of us." Kiba said before stepping back inside. His tone was sad yet firm in his statement. "But we've continued to support her. We chose this residence while keeping her in mind." Golden eyes stared at the chandelier in the main hall above them.

"She grew up sleeping under the stars. She would have been fine." Tsume said, remembering all the cold nights the little pup braved, never backing down to torrents of rain or icy winds.

"And she'd have had an even harder time adjusting to Hogwarts." Kiba said, his lips beginning to twitch in the preamble of a growl.

"The old man knew what he was inviting into his home. It's why he lets her hunt; so she can remain strong and retain some semblance of dignity." Tsume said. "Though clearly she fits right in with all the death traps in that magic human nest."

"What is your problem with all of this, Tsume?" Kiba asked, facing the larger grey wolf.

"She's changing!" Tsume snapped. "Before she went to the school, if any of them tried to do what they do now, she would have killed them without a second thought. She would hunt for every bit of food she put in her mouth and she would have asserted her dominance over the humans properly. She wouldn't put up with all these insults and slights against her."

"If she behaved as you just described, half the magical population of Britain would be dead." Kiba said. "I don't think you want her to be cruel like that. She grew up during a very harsh time and is more used to killing than any of us because it's one of the things she knows best." Kiba sighed. "Regardless, Heather is still a member of the Pack of Falling Stars. She has a home with us for as long as she wants it. She can leave us and find her own home, as many pups do, if she desires. She can stay with us if she wants. In the end, if you have a problem with Heather, you should say it to her face." With that, the white male stalked off into one of the many hallways of the mansion.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see that I won't have to redress you." Heather said, looking the Malfoy heir up and down.

He grumbled and flushed. Heather was worried she'd come to see the Malfoy heir looking like a mix-matched fashion disaster in Muggle clothes or that he'd just put on a tuxedo. She was pleased to see that neither was the case because she would have refused to let him be seen in such states. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black sweater vest, dark slacks and a navy blue blazer. He looked quite preppy to be honest.

Heather stood with Draco and Narcissa in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor. Mr. Malfoy was at work and as such was unable to see his son off. Though the young Malfoy looked as if he were on his way to the gallows. He held his broom tightly in his right hand. The plan was to fly to London and then keep the brooms in Heather's pouch necklace.

"I promise to return him alive this time tomorrow." Heather said. She'd sent a letter ahead with Cheza saying that since she caught Malfoy, thus saving his life again, she deserved a full 24 hours with him to do as she pleased.

"I noticed that you didn't say uninjured." Narcissa said with a tiny smirk.

"I'm not his mum and he should be responsible for his own actions and decisions. Some Muggle aren't afraid to punch a 13 year old boy if he insults them. Pain can be a great teacher of manners." Heather said with a slight wag of her tail.

"Please don't speak of me as if I'm not here." Malfoy said, tightening his grip on his broom, paling slightly at the thought of getting beat up by Muggles. "And what exactly do you propose we do after midnight?"

"I'll think of something, Malfoy." Heather said, mounting her broom with a grin. Her sharp hearing picked up Malfoy's sigh and whispered,

"I'm going to die."

* * *

When Heather imagined taking Malfoy to the muggle world she pictured one of two things happening.

One: He clung to her like a child, terrified/disgusted of absolutely everything.

Two: He ran off, curious about everything and ran into the street only to get hit by a car.

Thankfully Heather didn't need to pry Malfoy off of her, nor did she have to purchase a leash. They had already stopped at Gringotts to exchange some sickles for muggle money before venturing off into London. Heather watched, amused, as Malfoy's eyes darted every which way, a million questions clearly on the tip of his tongue. Heather then realized that she probably should have brought Hermione because she knew non magical humans better than Heather did.

She waited for something to catch Malfoy's eye before they did any of the things she had planned. She didn't have every moment scheduled and it would still be fun to see what peaked her companion's curiosity. Eventually, something did. He wandered into a tiny little shop with various animal knickknacks and plushes. He walked over to a shelf with dragon items; little statuettes, woodcarvings and stuffed animals. He picked up a small, green, stuffed dragon with two sets of wicked looking horns.

"This looks just like the Welsh Green I have- had." Malfoy flushed and coughed. "Had, as in past tense. I used to have one when I was a kid but I think it's stored away...somewhere else in the manor."

"I've never understood." Heather said quietly so that no one would overhear, looking at the little dragon, tilting her head to the side. "What's the point of these?"

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked. "Didn't you have a stuffed animal growing up?"

"No." Heather crossed her arms. "I was raised by wolves. I never had stuffed animals or the...cubes human pups like to stack."

"Right..." Malfoy said, looking down at the dragon. "Parents give these to their kids as a type of security blanket." Heather looked even more confused. "Something to make them feel safe. Most kids are afraid of the dark when they're little and having something like this makes them feel safe."

"Right, because human pups don't sleep with their parents." Heather said. "Wolves sleep together communally. My pack started sleeping separately like humans though I don't know why. I sometimes miss the feeling of everyone around me. Having other humans in the dorm reminds me of sleeping with my pack, even if they are humans."

"I'm surprised at how well you...acclimated to sleeping so close to humans." Malfoy said carefully.

"I'd hear the girls coming if they were gonna try anything and I'm faster than most spells, as you've seen." Heather said with a tiny smirk. "Speaking of surprises, I'm surprised you haven't asked about this." Heather gestured to her half shaved head and the claw marks on her face that had faded almost completely.

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, I was raised with manners." Malfoy said, sneering a little. "One of the things I was taught was that it's impolite to make rude comments about an... ally's appearance."

"It's fine." Heather said. "I got these from the lynx that was eating your peacocks." She chuckled. "Come on, I have a few things planned for the day." With that, Heather put the dragon back on the shelf and led the young Malfoy to their first destination; the Natural History Museum.

* * *

"Muggles have been to the moon?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry... Muggles can go faster than the speed of sound?"

"Yes."

"Muggles can see us from space?"

"Yep."

"Muggles can keep you alive even after they take out your heart?"

"Yes."

"Inbreeding can lead to physical and mental defects in children?"

"Yeah."

"...Well that explains Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ha!"

"So vaccinations make you immune to a disease that could kill you?"

"Yes."

"Muggles have put stuff on other planets?"

"Apparently."

"So you're telling me that an atom is essentially a building block of the universe, and muggles have split it?"

"This is news for me too, but yeah... Oh so that's how atom bombs work."

"Atom what?"

* * *

"The Dark Lord would have gotten us all killed." Malfoy said as they left the museum a few hours later, looking very pale.

"Why did you think the magical community went into hiding?" Heather asked. She'd learned a lot as well, though it wasn't rocking her world as much as it was Malfoy's.

"So they wouldn't ask for magical favors for every little thing." Malfoy said. "Now I know it's to prevent a much more effective Witch Hunt."

"How do you figure?" Heather tilted her head to the side as they waited for a traffic light to change so they could cross.

"Well the atom bomb for one." Malfoy said. "It can level a city in seconds and even if our barrier spells miraculously allowed us to survive the initial explosion, the radiation would kill us off eventually."

"I wonder how magic would react to the radiation." Heather mused as they crossed.

"Most likely make it worse. The energy from an atomic explosion is volatile enough as it is, add magic too it and its bound to do something even more destructive. Then there's tanks, not to mention bullets. You're faster than most duelists, though you've never gone against a professional and bullets are even faster than you." Heather smirked a little at his comment. "If the Dark Lord actually got the chance to start his muggle war, he'd be the reason we would have gone extinct."

Heather patted his shoulder. "This is getting depressing. Let's grab some lunch. Was there anything that stood out to you in the museum that doesn't make me ponder my imminent death?"

"I'll admit, muggle medicine and psychology stood out to me." Malfoy said, pronouncing the second practice slowly so as to not articulate it incorrectly. They proceeded to talk about what they had seen and read all the way to their destination.

* * *

After lunch, Heather wanted to show the young Malfoy what movies were, so a trip to the theater was in order. She opted for a smaller theatre so that any questionable comments Malfoy made during the movie wouldn't be heard by so many people. As such, they had to take a few back ways to get there. It was later in the afternoon and it had gotten quite cloudy, making it seem later than it really was.

Heather was leading Malfoy down one of the longer allies when she heard something. There were measured footsteps coming from behind them, abnormally soft and in sync with theirs. Sniffing the air, Heather couldn't smell any nitroglycerin, which was used in modern ammo. So their follower wasn't carrying a gun. What she did smell was peroxide, used to clean blood off of knives. Heather wrapped herself around Malfoy's arm. Before he could even tense she squeezed his arm.

"Stay calm and keep moving. There's someone behind us." Heather whispered quietly. Malfoy's breath hitched but his steps didn't falter. He looked very pale and Heather gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "He doesn't have a gun but he does have a knife. If he tries anything I can take him but we should try to make it back to the main streets."

He did try something. Heather's response was so natural and instinctive that she didn't even think. She grabbed the arm with the knife and flipped him over her. Then she pinned him to the ground and snatched the knife from him. She didn't remember how, everything was moving so quickly and naturally she wasn't even thinking. She'd done this so many times she didn't really need to think. She just did it.

"Potter! STOP!" Malfoy grabbed her wrist and that's when Heather realized that she had raised the knife to stab the man. At first she was confused. Why would he stop her? What was wrong with her killing him? Then she remembered. Most humans never made a single kill in their lives and the very idea of death unnerved them. Killing in front of them made them uncomfortable. It was a curious and bizarre thing that Heather didn't fully understand but she would refrain from killing the man. Besides there was no challenge or fun in such an easy takedown. Plus, with how the last two years had been, odds were that Heather would have plenty of exciting fights and interesting things to kill.

With a sigh, Heather slammed her elbow into the man's face and knocked him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except my OC's. Please read and review.**

It was close to the end of summer and a lot had happened to Heather in that time. Well, really, it was a lot of mail, for her birthday nonetheless. Wolves didn't celebrate birthdays and if Heather were to be completely honest, she had never known when her birthday was until she got to Hogwarts. When Hagrid had given her that birthday cake she had just kind of rolled with it.

She remembered when they all arrived. She'd been sitting up in her room at sunset, unwinding after a long hunt. Reika was coiled on her bed, chatting with Heather who was trying to massage the soreness out of her feet. Her window was open, letting in the warm breeze of summer and rustling her hair. She'd done as Slytherin had told her and tried to live in the air but the instructions had been vague and didn't leave Heather with much to work with.

 _"I just don't understand how you could like shrews more than rats."_ Reika hissed.

 _"You can find rats just about anywhere. Shrews are trickier and their meat is more tender. Rats taste stringy and since they eat everything you never know what bizarre aftertaste you'll end up with."_ Heather said, digging her fingers into the arch of her foot.

 _"So, really you only like it for it's rarity. Wait, shrews aren't rare!"_ Reika slithered towards Heather's pillows.

 _"No, but I rarely get to eat them."_ Heather said, feeling her cheeks begin to turn red.

 _"Wait... I don't think I've ever seen you catch a shrew."_ Reika said. Heather's cheeks felt hotter. The snake's eyes glittered in amusement. _"You can't catch shrews can you?"_

 _"They're so damn tiny!"_ Heather snapped defensively. _"They're quick and tiny and damn near impossible to catch."_

 _"That's because you're gigantic."_ Reika said.

Heather laughed, she had never been called big before. At only five feet tall, and not likely to get any taller, Heather would always be considered tiny. Being small had its merits, like getting into small spaces and being able to take the enemy by surprise but Heather did not appreciate having to physically climb a shelf in order to get something. She was rubbing the back of her calves when she saw something out her window.

Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Heather's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second she crouched, her hand tensed to catch a late night snack, wondering if the thing flying towards her would get close enough for her to kill it. But then the bizarre creature soared closer, and Heather, realizing what it was, leapt aside.

Through the window soared four owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Heather's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. The fourth owl was massive and landed gracefully while looking at the grey owl with a look of haughty disdain. There was a large package tied to the exhausted owl's legs.

Heather recognized the unconscious owl at once - his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. She recalled him from when Ron got a howler from his mother. Heather dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Cheza's rarely used cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Heather turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was her own Cheza. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Heather an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.

Heather didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Heather relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night. The fourth owl was massive and slightly intimidating for a bird. It had a single letter on it with a crest that seemed vaguely familiar to Heather

Heather sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and her first ever birthday card. With a single claw lengthened to a sharp point she opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Heather picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

 _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

 _A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_

 _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

 _Heather scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny._

Heather couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice from the few interactions Heather had had from the whole clan. Though she and Ron weren't on speaking terms anymore, she was fond of the twins and Ginny was sweet. She picked up the letter which was from the twins and unfolded it.

 _Dear Heather,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Hope you're doing well and that you're hunting well. Ginny's been wondering about the pups that were announced last year. She wants to see pictures._

 _It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

 _We couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy a new wand_ _next year for our idiot brother._

Heather remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car he had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds. She had suggested they wait for a teacher but Heather supposed he'd hit his head when they ran into the barrier.

 _We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

 _Don't let any poachers get you down!_

 _Try and come to London,_

 _Forge and Gred_

 _P. S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._

Heather glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.

Heather now turned to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Fred and George beneath it.

 _Heather - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize we had put beetles in his soup._

 _Bye - Forge and Gred_

Heather put the Pocket Sneakoscope on her bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of her clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Cheza had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.

 _Dear Heather,_

 _I do hope you and the others of you're pack all right. I've been keeping up with the weather. No droughts and a decent amount of rain so I assume the prey is abundant._

 _I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Cheza turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

 _There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for._

 _Fred and George says they're going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will you be able to come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

 _P. S. Fred and George say Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Fred and George doesn't seem too happy about it._

Heather laughed as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, she was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells that she'd have no hope of doing without help - but it wasn't. Her heart gave a huge bound as she shredded the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Nice, Hermione!" Heather whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.

Apart from her friends, the thing that Heather missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world - highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Heather happened to be a very good Quidditch player; she had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Heather's most favorite parts of Quidditch was stomping Malfoy on the field.

The largest owl let out a screech of impatience. Reika hissed at it, flaring her hood but the owl started down at her with a look of disdain and superiority. That one look jogged Heather's memory. The crest on the letter was the Malfoy family's. The entire family had that look down to an art. Cutting open the seal with a claw Heather began to read a letter not from Draco Malfoy, but his mother Narcissa.

 _Dear Lady Potter,_

 _A very happy birthday to you. I'm unsure if you celebrate or not but it's only polite to acknowledge these things._

 _Draco has been relatively quiet this summer. I believe you're little twenty-four hour field trip has given him a new appreciation for the Statue of Secrecy. While he may be a Slytherin, his arrogance can sometimes get the better of him. A trip like that has taught him caution. Not to worry, his father was like that as well and sometimes still is._

 _Draco has told me that you apparently broke into a bowling alley at one in the morning and bowled until five a.m? Again, I'm not angry. Allow me to share with you a little saying that we Slytherins, especially the more traditional, live by._

 _Nothing is illegal so long as there are no witnesses._

 _Feel free to interpret that as you will._

 _I'm afraid I don't have anything for your birthday as I don't know you very well. Draco suggested sending you money but I'm aware that with your family inheritance you will be well off by the time you're of age. I'll have to take you shopping some time._

 _One last bit of advice. Showing an interest in our culture and a willingness to abide by our customs will allow you to make many friends amongst the old families._

 _Regards,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Heather smiled as she put the letter aside and the large owl flew out of her window. Narcissa was much more welcoming and humorous than she had suspected. Perhaps acknowledging traditions was much more powerful than she had initially suspected.

Heather put the letter aside and picked up her last parcel. She recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She sliced through the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly - as though it had jaws.

Heather froze. She knew that Hagrid would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin. Of course, Heather

Heather poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Heather reached for Reika and allowed her to slither onto her shoulders. Crouched in an offensive position with teeth and claws bared she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her hand and pulled.

And out fell - a book. Heather just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

 _"You've got to be kidding,"_ Reika muttered.

The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Heather followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her dresser. Praying that the book wasn't venomous, Heather got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!"

The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its covers. Growling, Heather scrambled around, threw herself forward, and managed to pin it. Reika hissed and boasted their victory

Cheza and Errol watched interestedly as Heather clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms and then pried the covers apart. When it continued to struggle Heather snapped her jaws at it. The book froze.

"Now you listen to me. You will not misbehave, you will not attack anything and you will not go anywhere unless I tell you too, got it!?" Heather opened her jaws and snarled, bearing fangs that dripped with saliva. Reika hissed as well and threatened to inject it with so much venom it would soak the pages and smear the lettering.

The book gave a great shudder and it nodded before shivering violently in fear.

" _Good, see that wasn't too hard, was it?"_ Reika said as Heather started petting it. With the book acceptably trained, Heather went and picked up Hagrid's letter.

 _Dear Heather,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you._

 _Hope the prey is running well._

 _All the best,_

 _Hagrid_

It struck Heather as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but she put Hagrid's card up next to the twin's, Narcissa's and Hermione's, smiling fondly. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.

Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Heather slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

 _A list of books for next year is enclosed._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Heather pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning but instead curious. It would be interesting to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; she knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and she had never set foot there even though it wasn't that far for her to run. But would it be worth the visit? Perhaps she'd check it out one weekend during dinner or after curfew. She didn't fear detention. She had a small level of respect for all of the teachers except two; Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore, who she absolutely despised and had no respect for and then Snape, who she deeply respected and had the best connection with.

It was surprising to think about but Snape did understand her the best. Ignoring the fact that she'd hid in his office for a time during second year she could also tell that he was similar to her. He was a killer. All seasoned killers could recognize each other. She wasn't sure who Snape had killed but she could tell that he had killed many. He regretted much of them but there were some he didn't. Heather knew that Snape would gladly kill a few of his previous kills again with a smile on his face. Like Heather, he was willing to do what it took to survive and win. He also didn't mind getting his hands dirty, much like Heather did. The Girl-Who-Lived once heard a saying that she greatly believed it and loved.

If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Heather looked over at the moon. Based on its position, it was now around two o'clock in the morning. Heather was surprised. Perhaps reading letters had taken longer than she'd thought.

Deciding that she'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when she woke up, Heather got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart she'd made for himself, counting down the days left until her return to Hogwarts and her friends. Then she sent the book to her bookshelf and snuggled up with Reika.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Finally moving forward with the story. It's time for Diagon Alley. So sorry this chapter took so long but I just for the life of me just could not get through it.**

It was finally the day when Heather was leaving for Diagon Alley. Tsume, Memphis, Reika, Blaze and Kiba were all coming with her. Blue and Hige would have gone as well but with four pups they had their paws full. Toboe was staying behind to help them out as well. The red haired girl reached into her pocket and felt the paper of the letter she had gotten from Professor McGonagall about the coming school year.

Her special trip with Malfoy was a few weeks ago. After the movie they had simply wandered the streets, poking into shops and looking at graffiti on alley walls. After a few hours of that and dinner, Heather broke into a rundown bowling alley. Her only explanation for that; everyone gets weird ideas at one in the morning. It was kind of funny watching Draco Malfoy, who many considered to be the 'bad boy' of Slytherin, whisper in a panic for Heather to get her claws out of the lock. Her favorite phrase out of his mouth that night was,

"This crazy redhead is going to get me arrested."

Heather felt that most of her friends felt that way about her at one point or another. After that they snuck out before the place opened again and then had breakfast before they flew back to Malfoy Manor. Heather almost felt sorry for the young lord, who walked like a zombie through the front door, no doubt physically and mentally exhausted.

Heather sent a letter to Hermione, explaining what she had done with the little lord and she received a very short letter in return.

TELL ME EVERYTHING!

* * *

Leaving the mansion itself for the run to Diagon Alley was a bit of a hasel. December didn't want Heather to leave. The youngest of Blue's pups started crying anytime the young witch tried to hand her off to Hige. The blue eyed pup would wail and reach her pudgy little fists towards the red haired girl who couldn't help but hold her again to make her stop crying. Reika didn't share Heather's love for the pup, or any pup really.

 _"They drool, smell and keep trying to grab me. I'll play with them when they can hold in their fluids."_ Was all the snake had to say on the matter.

Heather was finally able to sneak away when Hige got December laughing so much that she didn't realize that Heather was gone with the others until they were well on the way to London and Diagon Alley.

Arriving, she realized Diagon Alley was just as Heather remembered it. Full of colorful shops and even more colorful people. She had changed into her human form along with Blaze and Memphis, but Tsume remained on four paws. Heather would have thought it'd be easier to navigate the crowds as a human but she didn't want to get into a fight with Tsume. With her letter that she'd received McGonagall a few days ago Heather set off through the various shops of Diagon Alley.

She went to the Apothecary to replenish her store of potions ingredients (she had to drag Blaze away as well), and as her school robes were now a little tight, she visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Sadly, she had not grown much in height over the summer. Heather had a feeling that five feet tall was about as high as she was going to get. Most important of all, she had to buy her new school books, which would include those for her two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.

Heather got a surprise as she looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

Heather pulled her booklist out of her pocket and consulted it for the first time during the trip. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. Now Heather understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful in the letter that he had sent her a few days ago. She felt relieved; she had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet. She remembered when the book tried to eat Reika the day after she got it. Heather snarled at it and then it scurried under her bed, whimpering in fear. Kiba had walked in just in time to see the book hide. He merely shook his head with a resigned expression on his face.

As Heather entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward her.

"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Heather, "I need -"

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Heather aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hold on," said Heather quickly, "I've already got one of those. "

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning -"

A loud ripping noise went through the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart. While Blaze and Memphis stared wide eyed at the books, Tsume merely glared at them and bared his teeth.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility - cost a fortune, and we never found them. . . Well. . . is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," said Heather, looking down her booklist, "I need a Runes Dictionary and Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo."

"Ah, starting Ancient Runes, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Heather into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to the study of Ancient Runes. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Magical Hieroglyphs and Logarithms and Advanced Rune Translation by Yuri Blishen.

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Ancient Runes Made Easy. Very good guide to all your basic Ancient Runes techniques - spell strengthening, enchanting, wards."

The manager pressed Ancient Runes Made Easy into Heather's hands.

"Anything else?" he said.

"Yes," said Heather, consulting her booklist. "Er - I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three. "

Heather emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with her new books in her pouch necklace and made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron so that she could leave. Hermione was going to let her know when she would be in Dragon Alley, then they'd be able to meet up before the year began. Heather didn't have any interest in staying at the Leaky Cauldron and besides, she was pretty sure Tsume would kill someone if she tried to do so.

As the days slipped by, Heather started looking towards the sky for any sign of Cheza with a letter in her talons. Hunting was plentiful and Heather often spent a lot of time with Blue and her pups. She adored them and was very amused at how December tried to stumble after her on unsteady legs whenever she left. While it was true that their were other pups, it made Heather happy that she wasn't the youngest in the original pack anymore.

Heather woke on the last day of the holidays to a letter on Cheza's leg. It was from Hermione, saying she and the Weasley's were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Heather gathered up the other wolves that would be going with her to Hogwarts, along with Reika and together they ran back to London and Diagon Alley.

"Heather! Heather!"

Hermione was there, waving frantically at her with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here!" said Hermione, grinning at Heather as she sat down. "New haircut?" She asked, looking at Heather's half shaved head.

"Yep, got this after I saved Lady Malfoy from a lynx, along with these." Heather gestured to the scratches on her face that had almost completely faded. Hermione merely shook her head. She had long since given up with Heather's fighting with wild animals. She'd always worry, but she knew there was nothing else she could do about it.

"So, what happened during your little field trip with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She was obviously dying to know what the sheltered Pureblood thought of the muggle world.

"Besides eating and some light shopping we went to a museum where he learned how quickly we would lose in a war against muggles." Heather paused for Hermione's giggles. As a Muggleborn herself, she was well aware of the great advantage Muggles had against wizard's. Even if they all rode in on dragon back, Heather had no doubt who win between a dragon and a fighter jet.

"We also saw that Pirates of the Caribbean movie-"

"I've been wanting to see that! Is it any good?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"Malfoy enjoyed it, if his cheers were anything to go by." Heather said, remembering how the young Malfoy almost leapt out of his seat when Will freed Jack from the gallows.

"But he's actually much more of a goody two shoes than you'd think." Heather said.

"How so?" Hermione asked, smiling a little.

"What's all that, Hermione?" Heather asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Memphis, the first of Heather's packmates to speak during this little meeting. "I thought you were Muggle-born. Your mum and dad are Muggles. Don't you already know all about Muggles?"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep?" asked Heather, while Fred and George sniggered. Heather decided she wasn't going to bring up how far behind the wizarding world was. Just let the girl do what she wants. Hermione ignored them. She had turned her focus to the wolves sitting nearby.

"I'm so sorry I didn't greet you when you first came here. I didn't notice you." Hermione said.

"It's alright." Blaze said. "You're busy catching up."

"We didn't have anything to say." Tsume said gruffly.

"Alright..." Hermione said slowly, eyeing Tsume nervously. "I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"New book?" said Heather with a smirk.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Heather's got Cheza and you've all got Errol-"

"Who barely functions." Heather snickered and laughed openly when Hermione glared at her. "I'm sure there's a magical creature shop nearby," said Heather, before sniffing the air. "You can get your owl."

So, led by Heather's nose and the scent of fur and feathers, Heather, Hermione and the wolves made their way to the Magical Menagerie while the Weasley's left for the Leaky Cauldron.

There wasn't much room inside, especially for such a large group so Heather's packmates decided to wait outside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a familiar red haired wizard about his rat.

Heather scowled and crossed her arms. Ron never wrote to her over the summer, nor did he ever apologize for accusing her of being the Heir of Slytherin.

'Actually, I guess he was right.' Heather mused to herself. But she didn't release the basilisk. Even if she did, she wouldn't set it on students.

The girl decided it was good that she found out who he was now. He simply wasn't able to accept anything remotely considered 'dark'. If the Heir of Slytherin debacle hadn't separated them, Heather figured her affiliation with Malfoy, not to mention her brutal murder at the young lord's house, would have done that instead.

Perhaps one day they'd be able to reconcile, but they would never be able to rekindle their friendship. Betrayal wasn't something that Heather could easily overlook, especially Ron's sort; blind and ignorant. She wouldn't be the one to make the first steps towards a makeup, if there was one.

"It's my rat," Ron told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Put him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage close to the counter, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother. "

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er -" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these -"

She indicated the black rats in a nearby cage, who promptly started skipping. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much - OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Heather followed.

Deciding to take pity on him, Heather darted out after him and quickly grabbed Scabbers. Holding the wriggling thing by his tail, she handed him off to her ex-friend. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head. He froze when he saw Heather and put on a look of contempt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Doing my good deed for the day." Heather said, her lip curling up to reveal a single fang. "Goodbye." She spun on her heel and walked off.

 _"Should I eat his rat? Teach him some manners?"_ Reika asked from within Heather's jacket.

 _"No. Let's not stir things up."_ Heather replied.

Heather made her way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As she reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought _that_ cat?" said Heather, her mouth curling into a smile at the sight of the familiar beast.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

In his own way, thought Heather. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Good kitty, pouncing on that annoying prat!" said Heather, scratching the cat behind his ear, causing the fluffy creature to purr.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione, always trying to be the mitigator.

"Managed to catch Scabbers." said Heather, pointing back to where she had chased the rat.

"That reminds me, he forgot his rat tonic," said Hermione, holding the small red bottle. "You should have seen this sweet thing, locked in his cage. Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him. "

"A tragedy," said Heather with a smirk as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Heather!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," said Heather as she and the others joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping. The wolves sat around by the bar, looking around curiously. Tsume's hackles stood on end, but he was able to keep any growls at bay.

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Heather saw a rather interesting picture. She saw a man with a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair. Heather didn't read much but she got the gist of it; Sirius Black, mass murderer, escaped and still at large.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" She asked, noting the date he had escaped.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Heather asked in curiosity. She didn't have any plans to go bounty hunting but it would be nice to actually get paid for her services. True she didn't need it but it was just the principal of the thing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Heather," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old witch. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Heather, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw her, perhaps because she had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at her. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Heather had never met and said, "Heather. How nice to see you. "

"Hello, Percy," said Heather, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Heather!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old girl -"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Heather's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing. "

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Heather, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life. "

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner. . . "

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Heather. "But Mum spotted us."

* * *

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair, especially since Ron was seated away from Heather. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Heather, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. Mrs. Weasley had even had a large portion of meat set aside for the wolves.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them-"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor. . . "

His voice was casual, but Heather couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure. She smelled deception.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground. . . You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed. "

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy. Heather smirked behind her glass.

* * *

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were apparently sleeping together so Heather had no doubt that their fighting would keep people up. She was just walking by when she heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing -"

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Heather.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Heather.

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Heather said to Ron, and she went downstairs. She wasn't so petty as to try and get back at him at every little instance.

Heather was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when she heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, she recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of her own name made her stop, then move closer to the parlor door with the stealth and grace of a hunter

". . . makes no sense not to tell her," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Heather's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Heather like a child. She's thirteen years old and -"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify her!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Heather back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Heather is like, doing whatever she wants - she hunts in the Forbidden Forest! But Heather mustn't do that this year! When I think what could happen to her out in the wild."

"But she's not dead, she's fine, so what's the point -"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after -"

"But Heather will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. "

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. "

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Heather -"

There was a thud on wood, and Heather was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "He's at Hogwarts. . . he's at Hogwarts. " Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Heather dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Heather will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Heather stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..."

There was a silence. Heather grew her wolf ears, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Heather at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that... but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Heather -"

"- then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up. . . "

Heather heard chairs move. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight on all fours. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Heather waited until she heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Heather. "We've been improving it. "

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Heather forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then went to join her packmates. Unlike the others, they didn't rent a room. Instead, they chose to climb onto the flat roof of the leaky cauldron and sleep under the stars. Heather opened a nearby window and began to climb.

So Sirius Black was after her. Just another year at Hogwarts than, with someone trying to kill her. At least she knew who it was this time around. Sirius wasn't some hidden villain but apparently he was feared enough for the Ministry to send two cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Heather until she was on the train.

Heather scaled the side of the building and smirked to herself. Apparently Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Heather would be panic-stricken if she knew the truth. They obviously didn't know her well and didn't remember past events very well. If Sirius Black could outwit the Azkaban guards before, odds are he would again. Hogwarts had been invaded by Heather's would-be murderers twice in two years. She'd have to face Sirius Black whether she went looking for him or not. That was just the fact of the matter. People had been trying to kill her from the moment she was born. No one had succeeded, at least not permanently.

Heather made it up to the roof and saw her packmates, still in wolf form laying on the roof. Memphis and Blaze were curled up together, sharing body heat to keep the chill of September away. Growing into her own red fur, Heather walked over to where Tsume lay a few feet away from the others, ever the distrustful loner.

"Been a while since we've slept like this, huh?" Heather said quietly, laying down next to the large gray wolf.

"Three years." Tsume said gruffly.

"I know you don't like humans or magic, but thank you for coming with me." Heather said.

"Kiba ordered me to. I'm surprised you didn't throw some big 'I can handle myself' tantrum." His slightly green eyes giving off a small glimmer of mischief.

"I can." Heather said before gently brushing her nose against his cheek. "But I handle myself better with you." Heather's own eyes shone with humor. "Besides, I'm surprised you haven't thrown your own tantrum here yet."

"I don't like humans or magic, but I love _you_ , Heather." Tsume said before curling himself around the young she-wolf. "That's what counts."

"I love you too, Tsume." Heather snuggled into his gray fur and quickly fell asleep under the stars and moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything belongs to its rightful owners. A quick update and it is very long to make up for how long the last one took. Enjoy.**

The sun woke Heather up that morning, just like it used to during those early years of her childhood, always on the move. It's beams gently warmed Heather's red fur against the cold September chill. She heard Tsume growl at the offending rays of light and bury his face in her neck fur. Heather snickered and nudged him with one of her hind legs.

"Come on, Tsume. Time to get up." Tsume buried his face deeper into Heather's fur.

"Do you really need to go back to the magic school of danger and stupidity? There's plenty of danger in the forest from bears and hunters and if you want more stupidity, just hang out with Hige some more."

Heather giggled before getting to her paws. "Well I need to protect the fragile human pups from the mean old wizard trying to kill me. At least this one is upfront about his intentions." Heather stretched as Tsume chuckled.

"Definitely saves you time trying to figure out who will be aiming for your throat this year." The large wolf padded over to Memphis and Blaze and nudged them awake.

While Tsume woke the others, Heather shifted back into human form and climbed back down the wall and into one of the windows. Slipping in, she saw that she accidentally entered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. Thankfully, they were both awake and out so Heather didn't have to deal with any embarrassing or awkward conversations. There was someone inside to room though, it was Ginny.

The youngest Weasley jumped when the window opened and the Girl-Who-Lived crawled in. She blushed red, making her freckles stand out more. Heather smiled. While her crush on Heather was cute, the older Gryffindor simply didn't know enough about Ginny to really return her feelings. But, she had no reason to dislike the girl either.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing up here?" Heather asked, straightening her clothes.

"Mum left her shoes up here." Ginny said, managing to not stutter.

"Those ones?" Heather asked, pointing to the pair sitting a corner.

"Yeah, I was looking for those." Ginny said, her tone suggesting that she had been searching for a while.

Heather looked at the shoes curiously. There wasn't anything special about them but there was something that captured her attention. They had small, three inch heels. Heather had seen heeled shoes before but she never understood the point of them. Deciding to satiate her own curiosity, Heather took off her own boots and put her feet into the heels. They were a few sizes too big but she had expected that. Just then, Hermione walked in.

"Ginny? Did you find- Heather what are you doing?" Hermione asked, raising a brow at the sight of Heather standing in Mrs. Weasley's shoes.

"I wanted to try these. I've seen human females where them, so I wanted to see what the fuss was about." Heather took a step forward,

And promptly face planted.

There were a few moments of silence as Heather picked her face up. She had absolutely no balance. The graceful hunter and dancer could not take a single step in heeled shoes.

"These things are bloody death traps!" Heather said, kicking her feet a little, the heals waving in the air.

Ginny giggled but Hermione was full on laughing. Heather leveled her with an unamused glare.

"Enjoying my failure, are you?" Hermione whipped a tear away.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Hermione crossed her arms. "Heather, you can sing, dance and fight. You live in the forest and sing to other animals. Not to mention you're smart, athletic, pretty and popular. It's comforting and good for my own ego to know you aren't perfect. You're like a real life Disney Princess!"

Before Heather could respond Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up from downstairs.

"Girls?"

"Yes?" The young witches answered back in unison.

"Are you using my high heels?"

"...nooooooo..."

* * *

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was gathering the food. Reika had slept inside that night but quickly slithered up onto Heather's shoulders when she came back down. The other pack members had gotten downstairs and were sharing a large bowl of uncooked meat.

"I wanted to tell you something." Heather said to Hermione as they sat down.

"What?"

"Later," Heather muttered as Percy stormed in.

Heather had no chance to speak to Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Cheza and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. Heather rolled her eyes. If Scabbers already hadn't been eaten by any of the other cats in the castle (or Reika for that matter) then she doubted the rat was in any true danger.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Heather, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Heather across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old- fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Heather," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Heather got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Tsume, Blaze and Memphis.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful, though Tsume was especially grumpy about being in a car. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Heather noticed that they could slide through gaps that a normal car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Mr. Weasley kept close to Heather's elbow all the way into the station.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Heather." Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Heather's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Heather, he leaned casually against the barrier. Heather imitated him.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three- quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Heather. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Heather's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. The other wolves came in through the platform and Tsume shoved him out of the way.

Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Heather and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Cheza and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Heather. She was confused, but really quite accepting, when she gave her an extra hug.

"Do take care, won't you Heather?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron...no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..."

"Heather," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Heather followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Heather, "I already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Heather added quickly, growing her wolf ears to make a point. "Sorry-"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious..

"No - honestly it's OK. I'm used to this."

"Heather, you must be scared - "

"I'm not," said Heather sincerely. "Really," she added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, this stuff happens to me all the time."

Mr. Weasley winced at the truth of her statement, but overlooked it.

"Heather, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than the Minister seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but-"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"She's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Heather and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word -"

"- that I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle?" said Heather testily.

"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Heather had ever seen him. "Heather, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

Heather stared, "What!"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, Heather," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens -"

"Why would I have to go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Heather blankly.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear -"

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Heather ran to the compartment door on all fours and Memphis threw it open and stood back to let her on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Heather muttered to her pack and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

They nodded and Hermione waved at Ginny as they set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Heather and Hermione checked on the threshold.

The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. That was when a scent flowed into the noses of the Falling Star Pack wolves.

The scent of a wolf.

Heather was not taking any chances with a train full of children, least of all with Hermione next to her. With a vicious snarl, Heather grabbed the man by the neck. With a choked gasp, his eyes flew open. They were light green, and Heather watched the pupils shrink in fear.

"Heather! What are you doing?!" Hermione yelled and went to pull her off of the man but Tsume roughly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Stay back, pup. That thing isn't human, at least not just." Tsume said, baring his fangs. Hermione looked between the older man and Tsume with wide eyes. Memphis was growling as well and though Blaze was also tensed for a fight, she was lingering behind Tsume. Blaze was a medicine wolf, not a fighter.

"H-How did you-" He tried to pry Heather's hand off of his neck but Heather tightened her grip to cut off his gasping question.

"Never mind that. Start talking, or I'm going to give this cart a new coat of red paint." The nails on Heather's other hand lengthened into claws and she raised them threateningly. Only then, did she slightly release her grip on the man's neck so that he could get enough oxygen to talk. The man could hear from the tone of Heather's voice that her previous statement wasn't a threat, it was a promise. After a few quick breaths, he spoke quickly.

"My name is Professor Remus Lupin, Dumbledore asked me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I only agreed because he said he'd give me Wolfsbane, a potion that allows me to keep my mind on the full moon." His hands never loosened their grip on Heather's wrist, but they no longer tried to pry it away from his neck.

"So you're a werewolf." Heather said. While she didn't know much about werewolves, Lupin's statement of 'keep my mind during the full moon' made the answer rather obvious.

"Yes."

"Are you going to try and hurt any of us?" The question carried the unspoken inclusion of everyone at Hogwarts, not just Heather and those close to her.

"I don't want to." He said, looking rather pitiful as his gaze lowered.

"Then I suppose that's all I can ask." Heather said, release her grip on his neck.

Lupin sat up and gently rubbed his throat. "Most people ask if I'm safe, or if I'm dangerous."

"I'm not safe." Heather said with a shrug and sat across from him. "I'm also quite dangerous. I'm sure you're the same. I don't need to ask what I already know."

"Are you actually trusting him?" Tsume said gruffly, narrowing his eyes at Lupin who paled at the sight of his fangs.

"Not completely. I trust him enough to not eat me." Heather said.

"He goes crazy, you're going to regret not killing him when you had the chance." Tsume said, shifting into his wolf form and sitting by Heather's feet, putting himself between her and Lupin. Memphis sat next to the new Professor, Blaze sat next to Memphis and Hermione sat next to Heather.

"I'm learning to wait and see; mercy and all that stuff." Heather said, smiling when Hermione grinned and nodded encouragingly at Heather. The brown haired girl that smiled apologetically at Professor Lupin.

"I'm sorry that we're talking as though you're not here." Hermione said sheepishly.

"You're all taking my...condition rather well." Lupin said warily.

"It helps that you're name basically translates to Werewolf McWerewolf. The irony helps me make light of the situation." This revaluation, combined with Lupin's dumbfounded expression caused the other inhabitants of the compartment to burst out laughing.

"Anyway..." Hermione turned to Heather. "What were you going to tell us?"

Heather explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given her. When she'd finished, the pack was tense, Lupin looked anxious, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Heather... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Heather -"

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Heather, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"Why would she go looking for him when he's obviously looking for her?" said Memphis.

Hermione was taking the news worse than Heather had expected. She seemed to be much more frightened of Black than she was.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Lupin uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"I hope they'll catch him." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Though considering he escaped from some place considered inescapable, I doubt it." When Heather raised her eyebrow at her Hermione scoffed. "I've become very disillusioned with the magical community and much more world wary after being friends with you Heather. After everything that has happened, my faith in certain authority figures has dwindled." Having Hermione of all people say she lack faith in authority was shocking, but very satisfying for Heather.

"Not to completely change the subject, but you said Heather would regret not killing me should I get out of control." Lupin said, looking at Tsume. He hesitated before speaking in a quiet tone. "H...has Heather killed before?"

"Oh yeah." Heather said casually. "I've been killing since I was little. I was literally raised by wolves. This is Tsume, one of the original wolves that helped raise me." Heather said, pointing to the gray wolf by her feet. "Memphis and Blaze joined the pack later. My alpha, Kiba, sent them with me to make sure I don't die this year."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Lupin asked desperately.

Heather leaned back a little, confused at his intense concern for a stranger. "They didn't want me. Left me on the doorstep where they found me. My pack found me and took me in." Her gaze hardened. "I wouldn't change it for anything either, so I don't want to here any talk about leaving them."

"No! No, no." Lupin sighed. "It's just a lot to take in. Though I guess that you somehow became an animagus? It would explain the claws."

Heather assumed that animagus meant turning into a different animal so she nodded while Hermione got Crookshanks out of his basket.

"You should tell him about Reika too, Heather. Save the trouble of a dramatic reveal." Hermione said as she pulled her cat onto her lap.

"Oh yeah." Heather unzipped her leather jacket and revealed a sleeping Reika who was wrapped around her waist. As the weather was getting colder and Reika was still relatively young, she was sleeping more often and quite heavily. "This is Reika. She's a King Cobra, my familiar and I can talk to her because I'm a Parselmouth. Is that going to be an issue?"

Lupin, shocked by this revelation as well (honestly Heather thought he was at risk of a heart attack at this point.) shook his head. "No, I don't have a problem with it."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned inwards as he curled up and took a nap.

By one o'clock the conversation had since turned to lighter topics, particularly, life as a wolf. Tsume was still relatively quiet, but occasionally chimed in. In order to keep the mood up, they didn't talk about fighting or winter hunger. Instead, they spoke of games, the pups and howling.

"We actually sing when we howl at the full moon. Humans can't typically understand us and can't hear our songs. It's also a way for the pack to bond or courting mates to woo each other." Heather said.

"You can sing?" Lupin said, perking up in curiosity.

Heather, sensing an opportunity to sing, eagerly turned to her packmates. Blaze demurred and Tsume didn't seemed thrilled by the idea of howling while surrounded by humans. But Memphis stood up and gestured to the door. Though very little, they'd have more space outside the compartment. He even made a little show of offering his hand to Heather. He began to sing without another word.

(Bold is Memphis. Italics is Heather. Both is them singing together.)

" **I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes"**

After handing Reika over to Hermione, who accepted her with an excited grin, Heather smiled and took Memphis's hand.

 ** _"It was only just a dream"_**

Heather allowed him to pull her up and into the corridor. She twirled away from him and started doing some simple ballet moves.

" _Travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize"_

Memphis pulled her back into his arms with a smile.

 _ **"It was only just a dream"**_

Heather and Memphis started rhythmically clapping as they danced around each other. With little space they couldn't perform any wide, sweeping moves but it wasn't completely impossible to dance. Their singing was heard by everyone on the train and soon the clapping was picked up by everyone. They all stopped talking and peered outside their compartments to watch.

 **"I was at the top  
** **And now it's like I'm in a basement  
** **Number one spot  
** **Now you find you a replacement  
** **I swear now that I can't take it  
** **Knowing somebody's got my baby"**

Heather made a show of dancing around Memphis. Staying just out of reach as she spun and twirled. She'd leap away and glide past grasping hands with a smile.

 **"Now you ain't around  
** **Baby I can't think  
** **I shoulda put it down  
** **Shoulda got that ring  
** **'Cause I can still feel it in the air  
** **See your pretty face  
** **Run my fingers through your hair"**

Hermione was swaying slightly as she clapped in time with song. Blaze and Tsume were smiling gently as they clapped with everyone else but there was one look that was slightly confusing. Professor Lupin looked especially soft as he watched Heather and Memphis dance and sing. It was a familiar look. Hagrid looked like that sometimes as well. Did Professor Lupin know Heather's human parents?

 **"My lover, my life  
** **My baby, my wife  
** **You left me, I'm tied  
** **'Cause I know that it just ain't right"**

Memphis pulled Heather back towards him before she could dwell on it longer. She smiled and continued to dance with her friend.

 ** _"I was thinking about you  
_** ** _Thinking about me  
_** ** _Thinking about us  
_** ** _What we gonna be  
_** ** _Open my eyes  
_** ** _It was only just a dream"_**

Their dance when they were together was a blend of the swaying dance that couples did to slow songs and that of a very tight waltz.

 ** _"So I travel back down that road  
_** _ **Will you come back?  
**_ _ **No one knows  
**_ _ **I realize, it was only just a dream"**_

Heather found herself wishing that they had more space. Especially since she had an audience, she would have loved to have been able to do more. More complex moves, more sweeping motions that the song called for and more space to be twirled around by her partner.

 _"Riding I swear  
_ _I see your face at every turn  
_ _I'm trying to get my usher on  
_ _But I can't let it burn  
_ _And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for  
_ _No wonder I'll be missing when I learn"_

Now it was Memphis's turn to be out of reach. Throughout her part, Heather often put a hand, or both hands over her heart with a look of longing on her face. While dancing was a part of this piece of wolf culture, the theatrics were all her. She couldn't help it, she was performing, in a sense. She didn't dislike it either, she found that she loved it.

 _"Didn't give you all my love  
_ _I guess now I got my payback  
_ _Now I'm in the club  
_ _Thinking all about you baby  
_ _Hey you were so easy to love  
_ _But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough"_

Heather was surprised by this, but found that she loved this realization. While she had a passion for dancing and singing with others, she hadn't known how much she enjoyed doing it _for_ others. Not to cheer them up or for some greater purpose, merely for entertainment.

 _"I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
_ _And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone  
_ _But you made a decision that you wanted to move on  
_ _'Cause I was wrong"_

Heather launched herself back into Memphis's arms and he spun her around. Heather couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she took in the smiles of everyone else.

 _ **"I was thinking about you  
**_ _ **Thinking about me  
**_ _ **Thinking about us  
**_ _ **What we gonna be  
**_ _ **Open my eyes  
**_ _ **It was only just a dream"**_

 ** _"So I travel back down that road  
_** _ **Will you come back?  
**_ _ **No one knows  
**_ ** _I realize, it was only just a dream"_**

After some more dancing and twirling, they stood together, Heather's hands resting on his shoulders and Memphis's hands on the back of her arms.

 ** _"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
_** _ **"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
**_ _ **"And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything"**_

As the song increased, so did Heather's passion in the song. While Memphis certainly didn't fall flat, Heather was always a much more...intense person than others. She was emotional and poured a little bit of herself into things like this.

 _"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
_ **"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"  
** _"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"  
_ _"_ **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"  
** ** _"And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything"_**

At this point, Heather had tears running down her face. She wasn't upset and Memphis could see that. She was simply passionate. She could feel the emotions that their song described and felt them in her heart. That reflected in her tears and her singing.

" ** _I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me_**  
 _ **Thinking about us**_  
 _ **What we gonna be**_  
 ** _Open my eyes_** ( _Open my eyes_ )  
 ** _It was only just a dream_** ( **It's just a dream** )"

 ** _"So I travel back down that road_** ( _Travel back_ , **Travel back** )  
 ** _Will you come back?_** ( _Down the road_ , **Down the road** )  
 ** _No one knows_** ( **No one knows** )  
 ** _I realize, it was only just a dream_** ( **No, no, no, no** )"

Heather smiled as Memphis spun her. She could do this all day. Singing and dancing for others, merely for their enjoyment. Maybe that was something she could do every now and then. Go to one of the courtyards at Hogwarts and sing and dance for the other students. It could be a lot of fun.

 ** _"I was thinking about you_** ( _Woo_ )  
 ** _Thinking about me  
_** ** _Thinking about us_** ( **Woo** )  
 ** _What we gonna be_** ( **Yeah** )  
 ** _Open my eyes..._** ( _Open my eyes_ , **Open my eyes** )  
 ** _It was only just a dream_** ( _just a dream_ )"

 ** _"So I travel back down that road_** ( **Woo** )  
 _ **Will you come back?  
**_ _ **No one knows  
**_ ** _I realize,_** ( **Realize** )  
 ** _It was only just a dream  
_** **baby, it was only just, was only just a dream"**

Yes. This was the kind of undivided attention Heather could accept.

 _ **"No, oh  
**_ _ **It was only just a dream"**_

There was a thunderous applause from everyone on the train. It was enough to even wake Reika up. Who congratulated Heather on a good performance that she didn't see. Heather rolled her eyes as she wiped her cheeks but thanked the snake nonetheless. Heather and Memphis settled back into the compartment, slightly out of breath but both smiling.

* * *

Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, there was another conversation being carried out. Heather didn't know how they got onto the subject, but the floodgates to a series of somewhat annoying and very embarrassing compliments were opened when Heather said,

"I'm not cute."

Evidently, everyone disagreed.

"You tilt your head to the side when you're curious or confused." Memphis said.

"Your nose scrunches up like you're about to growl when you're annoyed." Hermione said with a giggle. "You're doing it now!" She pointed at Heather and low and behold, the red head, was indeed, scrunching her nose.

"You're willing to make a fool of yourself in order to make the pups happy." Tsume chuckled.

Even Lupin chimed in. "You blush when people compliment you."

That was when a new but familiar voice chimed in. "You're hips wiggle when you get really excited or happy."

It was everyone's favorite blonde Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy and Heather had been enemies in their first year but they had since developed a strange kind of almost friendship. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Heather played on the Gryffindor team.

"When you're in human form." Malfoy explained. "With no tail, your hips wiggle like your tail is wagging except it's not there. Ergo, hip wiggle." He then smirked at Heather. "It's adorable."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. Not overly hostile since the Slytherin didn't seem malicious. Perhaps it was what she heard about his and Heather's muggle field trip, but she was being quite cordial.

"You were making Princess Potter blush, how could I not join in?" Heather's face turned even more red. "Red cheeks is also a cute look on you, Princess."

"Don't call me that." Heather said, burying her face in her hands. "Wait." She looked up and turned to Malfoy. "How long did you stare at my arse before you noticed that?"

Several things happened all at once. Malfoy went bright red, Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and everyone else started laughing. Malfoy took off, presumably in the direction of where his compartment was.

"Who was that?" Lupin asked, still smiling.

"Draco Malfoy. He's a third year Slytherin." Hermione said, still giggling.

"I kick his arse on the Quidditch field all the time." Heather said.

"Evidently, because he's too busy staring at your's." Tsume said with a smirk, which had everyone in stiches.

"To be fair." Reika hissed. "It is a very nice arse."

"Thank you, Reika." Heather replied as Hermione began to ask Professor Lupin about what they would be learning this year. "I'm very proud of it."

"As you should be." The snake replied as she curled up around Heather's shoulders.

* * *

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which graduily darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks.

"We must be nearly there," said Heather, leaning forward to look at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left her when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Tsume, getting up and stretching his legs. "I'm more than ready to get off of this thing."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Heather, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"'What's going on?" said Memphis's voice from behind Heather.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Memphis, that was my foot!"

Heather felt her way back to her seat, eyes not having adjusted yet.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

There was a squeaking sound, and Heather saw the dim black outline of Tsume, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Tsume said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Heather's legs.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - sorry"

"Hullo, Neville," said Heather, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Heather? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down -"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Heather felt her pass her, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you guys -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Heather hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said Lupin suddenly.

Heather could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his gray face, his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Heather's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Heather's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Heather felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart...

Heather's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. .

And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. Fearing that it was someone in the compartment, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her -

"Heather! Heather! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping her face.

"W - what?"

Heather opened her eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor. Blaze and Hermione were kneeling next to her, and above them she could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Heather felt very sick; when she put up her hand to push her hair back, she felt cold sweat on her face.

Blaze and Hermione heaved her back onto her seat.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Heather, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Blaze, more nervously still.

Heather looked around the bright compartment. Memphis, Ginny and Neville looked back at her, all very pale. Tsume was rolling his shoulders and growling quietly to himself, trying to shake everything off

"But I heard screaming -"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Heather, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Heather took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" She asked Lupin.

"A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past Heather and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Heather?" said Hermione, watching Heather anxiously.

"I don't get it... What happened?" said Heather, wiping more sweat off her face.

"Well - that thing - the dementor - stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) - and you - you" Hermione stuttered.

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Blaze, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away... "

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did YOU feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Memphis, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like all the joy had been sucked out of me..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Heather felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?" said Heather, trying to see if anyone reacted like she did.

"No," said Memphis, looking anxiously at Heather again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Heather didn't understand. She felt weak and shivery, as though she were recovering from a bad bout of flu; she also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had she gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? She wasn't like the other students. She was stronger than that, at least she should be after everything she had been through.

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

Heather took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Heather?"

"Fine," she muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Heather, the pack, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you lot?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Heather, the pack, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by winged, skeletal looking horses. After everything that had happened, neither Heather, nor anyone else said anything about them.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Heather felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. The wolves and Hermione kept looking at her sideways, as though frightened she might collapse again.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Heather saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione, the pack and Heather got out.

Not wanting to waste any time they all joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Heather followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Heather and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a sternlooking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Heather fought her way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making her feel she must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in MY office," she told them.

The pack watched McGonagall warily but followed as she ushered Heather and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Heather and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Before Heather could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Heather felt herself going red in the face. It was bad enough that she'd passed out, or whatever she had done, without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," she said, "I don't need anything

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school, she muttered, pushing back Heather's hair and feeling his forehead. "She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" said Heather crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.

"What does she need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Heather, jumping up. Why was everyone making a big deal out of this? She had survived much worse.

"Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Heather's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Heather. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said Heather.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Heather went back into the corridor with the pack and Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. She had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Heather and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Heather. Had the story of her collapsing in front of the dementor traveled that fast?

She and Hermione sat down at the table with the pack around them and watched the headmaster stand up to speak.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but Heather didn't buy that. She didn't trust him, at all. Past experiences speaking for themselves.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Heather remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Heather and Hermione glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Heather, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

But Heather couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of Dementors being at the school. So the Ministry thought they could help catch Sirius Black, did they? Because they did so well at keeping Black in Azkaban.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Heather among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Hermione hissed in Heather's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Heather, who had a budding friendship with Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing. Heather knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape used to wear two years ago when he looked at Heather. They had since developed a better relationship.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Heather and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Heather leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" The twins roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Heather and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"In other news." Dumbledore said. "There is a new core class for students third year and up. Due to the presence of our new guests and other recent events, I have decided to create a class for defending oneself, in the event that they are unable to use magic."

Heather noticeably perked up at that. She had always said that magic users were practically useless and defenseless without magic. Now Dumbledore was actually doing something about it?! Miracles did exist after all.

"There will be numerous teachers for this curriculum, but the one primarily in charge, will be Tsume, Beta of the Pack of Falling Stars. Memphis, Blaze, and our own Heather Potter will be assisting him in this class."

Tsume finally shifted into his human form and leveled a glare at all the students. There was sparse and panicked applause. Heather snickered. Deep down, she also felt a surge of sadistic excitement. She cracked her knuckles and cackled when several students paled.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Heather, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat. As it was the opening feast, Heather and the pack decided to remain inside. Heather helped them load up on meat, which seemed especially plentiful tonight.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Heather and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Heather and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you two," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them., "Can' believe it... great man, Dumbledore... came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted. -"

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

Heather, the pack, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower's large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them,

"Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Heather climbed the spiral stair with no thought in her head except how much she wanted to sleep. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Heather, looking around, promptly walked up to her bed and collapsed into it.


End file.
